


Nightmare Vision.

by NadeshikoHime98



Category: Naruto, Time travel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, naruto - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadeshikoHime98/pseuds/NadeshikoHime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the battle with Danzo Sasuke is trapped against Shisui's genjutsu,gets pulled to a parallel space.He meets the Rikudaio that gives him a chance to go to the past but he warns him that the will be conquences for infering with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Vision.

Sasuke was finally going to avenge his brother by killing Danzo .He smirked ‘One will be soon down brother.’

He had a mad grin on his face and with one move he killed Danzo; however he didn’t notice his opponent used Shisui’s eye before he let his last breath.

Sasuke started laughing loudly then suddenly he passed out.

He opened his eyes and looked around.He was surrounded by darkness.He couldn’t see nothing but darkness,even if he had his sharingan on.

Then after some time he could make out some weird smell that was oddly familiar to him.Blood he realized. Wherever he was it smelled blood then he felt something pulling him from his left leg to the ground.He could see a hand he tried to cut it with his katana but with no result.Slowly he was pulled further and further inside the ground. All of sudden a light appears and he is no longer inside the ground.He turned to see his savior and his eyes widened.

‘No way…That couldn’t be him!”In front of him stood with all of his glory the creator of the Shinobi the Rikudo Sennin.

“Sasuke Uchiha..do you know where you are?” A deep voice asked.

Sasuke just sook his head too shocked to speak.

“You are in the underworld in other words you are dead.”

The Rikudo Sennin’s words rang to his head.He was.Dead.He died!How did that happen?!

“But how?!” Sasuke exclaimed.He couldn’t understand!

“Danzo used Shisui’s eye on you before he died.Shisui Uchiha had one of the best Sharingan and the most powerful one in this generation.He could make someone die just by looking at him.”He turned to look at him “The jutsu’s name is Amikiri.”

Sasuke was shaking and his eyes widened “No!It can not be true!I refuse to believe it!” He fell down in his knees and whispered “Brother and I didn’t even managed to avenge you.”

“Uchiha Sasuke.I am going to give you another chance to correct the mistakes of the past.I will send you to the past when you were only six years old.” The Sennin said.Sasuke’s head shot up to face him.A glint of hope shining in his dark eyes.

“However because we are going to infer with time some conquences of our actions will appear.” He explained at the last of the Uchiha.

The Sennin’s eye entered into his soul as he asked the final question “Uchiha Sasuke are you willing to take this risk?”

Sasuke just smirked and said “If I am able to see my family again .I will do anything.”

The older man nodded “Very well. I wish you good luck.” He said and moved towards Sasuke and gave him a scroll.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him.

“Some of your memories are going to be sealed.But your inner self may see them in your dreams.You must not show any sign that you are from the future.Understood?”

Sasuke nodded and took the scroll with a confindent look on his face.

The Sennin made some Hand-signs and Sasuke felt himself fall into darkness.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to be met with scenery similar to the one he saw before he closed them.

All around him was Heavy mist and black fire that was burning everything on its path."Where am I?"He wondered but soon he understood and frowned.

Then he sensed a very familiar smell to him. Blood he realized.

He started walking to see if anyone was here this when he went here the only thing he saw was ghosts of the past and black fire.

It wasn't the first or the last time that he would be met with this place.

Because simply it was something that he was by now used to see .It was always apart of him and it always will.

It was his mind.

All of sudden a small light appeared and Sasuke felt a small déjà vu.

Then a voice echoed in the deep darkness and shuttered"W-Who are you?"You could understand easily that whoever spoke was afraid of facing Sasuke.

He smirked "Who are you?Show yourself,you coward."He said.

Then hesitantly small silent steps were heard and the boy showed he didn't expect to be met with this.

His eyes he saw the little was someone that was lost long time ago in this night that destroyed his life forever.

Standing in front of him was a younger version of himself at least 6 years seemed so innocent and oblivious to the hardships of the life he would soon face.

Sasuke forced himself to sound harsh and cruel when he answered "I'm the one that will take your place in this sad world."He took his sword out of it's cage and put it in the younger's neck.

Fear filled the boy's heart and soul "W-What do you mean?"He managed to question.

Sasuke closed his eyes and blood run from his right eye then he muttered something «Tsukoyomi." Though the other one didn't hear him.

"You don't want to know."Sasuke just that was the only answer the younger took before he was pulled in a world of black,red and white.

Then pain filled the body of the was like someone was torturing him for hours.

Panting heavily he managed to say "Why?"Before his eyes closed forever.

Tears were ready to run through Sasuke's eyes but he just smiled sadly and took a last look at the child.

Only two words were heard before he disappeared but they meant some many things "Sorry.Goodbye"


End file.
